


What Happened In Vegas

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, its so short but i love this one, kinda wanna continue this once im finished with exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Patton had thought that Vegas was just going to be some gambling and drinking with his friend, Logan. Fate proves him wrong one morning.





	What Happened In Vegas

He was enveloped by softness on all sides, and he snuggled into the warmth, despite the growing insistence of the pounding in his head. The blankets seemed softer than they did last night…

As he became more and more conscious, he slowly cracked his eyes open.

This wasn’t his room. His room wasn’t white. And it didn’t have a massive window with a view of Vegas. And his bed was next to Logan’s. Where was Logan and his bed?

And why was his ring finger so- 

Patton bolted upright

“Whoa, what’s up, babe?” A husky - no, sleepy - voice next to him asked. 

“I just woke up in a nice hotel room and is definitely not mine and holy shit there’s a ring on my finger,” he brought it closer to his face, “and wow this is a nice ring why am I wearing such a nice ring?”

The stranger sat up too, showing Patton a similarly beautiful ring on his own ring finger. Patton turned to face him properly, and saw his own confusion mirrored in the stranger’s face. The beautiful stranger’s face. Patton felt his heart skip a beat. “Wow, okay, I think you’re my new husband and holy shit you look even nicer than the ring hi I’m Patton.”

The stranger blinked. “Roman. I… huh.”

Logan was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
